A gripping novel in 500 words
by Engrish Mastar
Summary: Spongebob has to write a story to win a big cash prize. But is there more to this contest than meets the eye?
1. Part 1

My second Spongebob Fan fiction story. I do not think it is as good as my first, but I'll see what you think. Once again it is in script format: I think it works best like this as Spongebob is a cartoon.

A gripping novel in 500 words: Part 1

_-Spongebob is out grocery shopping, when he sees an advert on the window.-_

Spongebob: 'Story writing competition. Write a short story, no more that 500 words (excluding the title).' Hmmm.. 'Must be posted by the end of June to the following address... Big cash prize!' Sounds fun!

Patrick: Hi Spongebob!

Spongebob: Hi Patrick! I'm going to enter a competition to write a story.

Patrick: Good luck Spongebob! I like stories! Read me your when you're done! I gotta go Spongebob: I got some important business to take care of down at my house. See ya!

Spongebob: Bye Patrick!

Squidward: Spongebob?

Spongebob: Hi Squidward! Have you seen this? You could write a story! You're all arty... and stuff.

Sqidward: Well... I don't like stories. And since when could a sponge write a story?

Spongebob: Since we grew arms. Speaking of arms, whats that in your arm-err-hand-err-tentacle?

Squidward: Nothing. Goodbye.

Spongebob: O.K. Bye Squidward!

_-Back at the pineapple-_

Spongebob: Hmm... story. Story story story...

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: I know I haven't written a story before, Gary, so this is the best time to start!

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: No I don't have an idea.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: A biography? The entire story of my life in no more than 500 words?

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Of course I live a fulfilling and interesting life, Gary.

_-The next day, after a sleepless night thinking about stories-_

Spongebob: _-yawn-_

Gary: _-yawn-_

Spongebob: Ugh... I am not ready.

_-The Krusty Krab-_

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob? You look tired. Oh well, nothin' a li'l work won't fix!

Spongebob: I've got a story to write Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Good, good. You do what you gotta do. Here's your hat.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, I don't think you're -

Mr. Krabs: Of course I am, me boy. Now, get to work! _-Leaves-_

Spongebob: -listening.

_-Later that day-_

Squidward: Spongebob! There are people waiting! How long can it possibly take to write a story? And you should be doing you're job. I have to, so it's only fair that you have to endure yours, too. In fact, why don't you handle the customers today? See HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Spongebob: I will in a minute, Squidward! Just got one more... couple of... paragraphs... to go...

Squidward: _-Snatches the peices of paper from Spongebob- _I'm not going to work in these conditions. I'm handing these in to Mr. Krabs, no matter how annoying he is.

Spongebob: NO Squidward, no! I spent ages on those, I'll be good, I promise! Look, I'm putting my pen away, see? I won't write anymore Squidward. PLEASE!!

Squidward: Spongebob, look: I'll give you a hint: you are NOT going to win this competition. I... know the guy and he doesn't like you. And the prize... is not very good anyway.

Spongebob: But... who could not like me? I didn't do anything!

Squidward: Trust me, Spongebob. You're very annoying!

Spongebob: Me? Annoying? -cries- I TRY Squidward, I TRY! PLEASE Squidward! I'll be good!

Squidward: _-sigh-_ Fine. _-Gives back papers- _Just... get back to work.

Spongebob: O.K. Squidward!

_-End of part 1-_


	2. Part 2

A gripping novel in 500 words: Part 2

_-At the pineapple-_

Spongebob: I'm done! And with two days to go!

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: What is it? It's a gripping novel, an epic tale, a grand adventure -

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: - Of course in 500 words, Gary. It's about a snail who goes on adventures in an underwater ship. Then these pirates come along. There's this huge fight and the snail has such a great crew that beat the pirates.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: You're right Gary. It's not good, IT'S GREAT!

_-At the post box-_

Spongebob: Time to post my story... Wait a second! I think I recognise that address!

_-At Squidward's house-_

Spongebob: SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!

Squidward: What? What?

Spongebob: Do you recognise this address?

Squidward: Uhh... Spongebob?

Spongebob: Yes?

Squidward: That's MY address you barnacle head! Why do you want to know?

Spongebob: I was wondering where I was posting my story to. But now I know it's your address, I can give it to you personally. I hope your friend who doesn't like me can atleast like this! I left it anonymous.

Squidward: What friend?

Spongebob: The guy who runs the competition. You know him. You said that he doesn't like me. Well, I hope he can now.

Squidward: Uhh... Spongebob...

Spongebob: Yes, Squidward?

Squidward: There is no guy.

Spongebob: What?

Squidward: There is no guy. _-Cough- _I made him up.

Spongebob: But... why?

Squidward: I... uhh... I wanted to... discourage you... from entering because...

Spongebob: I can't write a story? _-Begins to cry-_

Squidward: NO! No no no no... I didn't want to... hurt your feelings if you didn't win. I mean... this is probably your first story... and there are others out there...

Spongebob: It's O.K Squidward. You really are a good friend. _-Hugs him-_

Squidward: Spongebob.

Spongebob: Yes?

Squidward: Can you... GET OFF ME!

Spongebob: Oh, sorry Squidward. _-Lets go and gives paper- _Well here you go. Goodbye! Hope I win!

Squidward: I'll be rooting for you Spongebob... ye... wooh.

_-At night, in Squidward's bedroom-_

Squidward: What am I doing? I can't believe I'm going through with this, but there's no turning back now. Everyone in the town will be mad at me if it goes wrong, but there has got to be a winning story in this town. Atleast they don't know about the _other _contest, I hope. _-Gulp-_ Right, let's go through the plan again: I submit in the best story I find, win the contest and the 1000 dollars, give 100 of those to whoever wins my contest, and go on that holiday. _-Sigh- _The sun, the relaxation, ahhh...zzzzz

_-2 days later-_

Squidward: O.K., time to read through all those stories...

_-2 hours later-_

Squidward: This story is absolutely fantastic! AND I can't believe it's by...

_-2 months later, after a very tanned Squidward gets back from a 900 dollars worth of vacation at Coral Bottom-_

Squidward: Congratulations, Patrick! Here is the 100 dollar prize!

Patrick: Wow, 100 dollars! Thanks Squidward! You're such a good friend.

_The End._


End file.
